Dag
Frank Welker (howling noises, uncredited) |status = Unknown |appeared = Barnyard (film)|Barnyard |appeared2 = Barnyard: The Video Game |appeared3 = |appeared4 = |appeared5 = |appeared6 = |appeared7 = |appeared8 = |appeared9 = |appeared10 = }} Dag is the main antagonist of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. He was Otis' former nemesis and the leader of the Coyotes. He and his coyotes "like" the hens, and planned to eat them, like all coyotes. During his first raid on the chickens, Ben tried to stop them, but was killed as Dag was the one who killed Ben. Biography Beginnings Little was known about Dag's past, but it was revealed in Barnyard that Otis and the others have met Dag and his pack before. In Barnyard to kill Otis while pointing at him]] by Otis while howling in pain]] Coming soon! In Barnyard: The Video Game Coming soon! Appearance Dag was an emaciated and gaunt coyote, and he had a unkempt and wild-look. He was extremely thin, that his ribs could be seen, because of his empty stomach and was lithe and slimy in appearance. Unlike the rest of his pack, Dag has shaggy, distinctive, shocking blood red fur with a light pinkish-red on his stomach and snout with glowing blood red eyes. He also stands up on four legs and his hind legs at times, and is the only coyote to stand up in the movie, except, the coyote that Pip attacked by going in its ear. When Dag is on his hindlegs he's taller than the farmer. He also has a pointed black nose and a short mangy tail. He had large paws with long, curving black claws, black pads on the bottom of his paws, and long sharp fangs. Dag also has two notches that were close to each other on his left ear, and a thin whitish-red gash over his left eyelid. Personality Dag was an evil, lazy, short-tempered, vicious, sadistic meat eater. Despite his ruthless nature, he was something of a coward, more likely to run away from violence than confront it. So as such, he got the coyotes to do most of his dirty work for him. In the face of his cowardice, he possessed great strength of will and determination, and he'd end a conflict to cling to his hunger craze, even after losing support of his pack. Because of his carnivorous drive, Dag would do all he could to appease his hunger, killing animals if to do so. It was even his drive that made him contemptuous as he was, in fact, a real lady killer and he used heavy seduction to his advantage. To show how this sadistic desire went, he had a ring of hens' feet from their previous engagement. He acted seductive around the hens as his means of baiting them before eating them. Dag was very clever and threatening, and he showed weak charisma and mock cordiality. He was especially cruel and sadistic and he showed despicable schadenfreude towards Ben being killed by him and his coyotes on the night of the raid on the henhouse, and Otis not being able to be there to save his dad before he got killed; and Dag made this a sick joke, along with Otis being with his friends partying instead of helping his dad. Trivia * In Barnyard: The Video Game, Dag has a smaller role. He isn't seen escaping the chicken coop with the other coyotes and isn't even referred to by name by any character. However, he's fought at the end of the game as the final boss. He will try to throw garbage at the player and must be hit with a tomato before he has a chance to throw. After being defeated, he isn't seen or heard from again for the rest of the game. He does make a few cameos before the final boss though. If the player passes by the Junkyard at night, then the coyotes can be seen crawling around in there. Dag is also seen hanging onto the gate. You can also purchase a dart board for the Night Barn that has his picture on it. He is referred to by name in a note the player finds which states that he has red fur and is not to be trusted. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters